The Cyberanimals
by The Night Storyteller
Summary: Crossover: Sonic The Doctor and Martha land on Mobius at the worst time...an insane two tailed fox wants to destroy the world. Easy, right? With two outings of Cybermen, Cyberanimals should be easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Chapter 0: Birth of the Cyberanimal**_

It was a quiet, rainy day…the kind of day that people wouldn't be outside for. All except for one fox with tan fur and two tails. This two tailed fox named Tails, as you can expect, was not your normal animal. In fact, he was a genius…and he was also alone in his life. He always looked on as others, like his friend Sonic, had someone or a lot of people, but he was always left in the background.

'Why me?' he would always ask himself in his mind.

And the answer would always be silence, or the filling of mechanical ideas to occupy his time and not think about such things like love. And, like always, he wouldn't dwell on it and go back to doing his work beforehand. Up until that one night long ago…

_Flashback_

_Tails wandered around his workshop/home looking at his various projects and pieces and parts, looking for something to do. Since he couldn't find anything, he left to take a walk around the Mystic Ruins. It was there that he found something that drove him to near madness. _

_There, lying on the ground were Sonic and Amy Rose, snogging each other's brains out. At first, he couldn't believe it. Especially after Amy a few hours ago had said that **SHE** had loved **HIM**!!!_

_He was about to walk out and give the both of them a piece of his mind when Sonic did the unthinkable…he pulled a knife from under his discarded clothes and stabbed Amy. She didn't feel pain long, but her eyes held a pleading look as the blood drained from her chest._

_Numb, Tails ran back to his workshop and locked the door. A few days later, the news reported that Amy was killed while helping Sonic with a robot problem. After this, he stopped inviting anyone to his workshop and stopped going out into the sunlight._

_End Flashback_

'But tonight's the night that I start getting even with Robotnik, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, G.U.N.; Everyone…even that murderer _**SONIC!!!**_' Tails thought in that fevered brain of his.

He wandered back to his shop, pausing to look at himself in the puddle in front of him. Its reflection showed a nightmare in a young fox's guise. His fur was dirty and a basic mess, his black hoodie and sweats were soaked and caked with mud, grease and oil…and the look in his blue eyes had basically been a warning to any that the young fox had basically kissed reality bye-bye.

After he entered his home/workshop, he wandered into the workshop area and started flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"With this machine, I can simply just remove the brain…add some chemicals and some metallic parts…and presto; a brand new way to escape death itself! No more funerals, no more stabbing, no more sonic, no more villains, no more sonic, no more hospitals, no more sonic, no more doctors, no more sonic, no more graveyards, no more sonic, no more death, no more sonic, NO MORE SONIC, _NO MORE SONIC, __**NO MORE SONIC, **__**NO MORE SONIC!!!!!**_" Tails shouted out loud.

With the button pressing complete, he pulled a lever. The machine in front of him started whirring and buzzing as the machine made something inside. As soon as it was finished, the door opened.

"**CYBERANIMAL 000 WAITING FOR ORDERS…**" A cold, metallic voice said as it stepped out of the machine.

Tails' insane eyes shone as he looked on at the latest machine in front of him. It looked like Metal Sonic, but had a feminine touch to it.

"Do you know me?" Tails asked.

When it didn't answer after a few seconds, he asked again, "DO…YOU…KNOW…ME?"

"**AFFIRMATIVE, YOU ARE THE ONE DESIGNATED MILES PROWER, ALIAS 'TAILS'…**" The machine responded.

"YES!!! Remember this day, as the first day…of the rest of eternity." Tails said as he looked on at the remains in a trash bin.

Inside, there was a young male hedgehog with orange fur. The only change were the dead-looking grey eyes and the hollow space where the young man's brain was supposed to be.

_**End Chapter 0**_

Don't own Doctor Who or Sonic the Hedgehog


	2. The Doctor Arrives

-1_**Chapter 1: Arrival and Change**_

To say that you get used to the unusual while being with the Doctor would be an understatement. Since meeting The Doctor, Martha has: been to the Moon, seen William Shakespeare himself, got kidnapped in New New York, Seen the infamous Daleks in New York, and nearly got her sister killed and herself turned to paste in Southwark Cathedral. After a while, seeing the unusual is commonplace.

"So…where to go now, eh? OH! I have an idea…Mobeus! Wonderful planet, Mobeus. Place where humans and the creatures of Mobeus come together and work in a normal day-in, day-out world. The only snag would be Dr. Robotnik or 'Eggman' to a certain blue hedgehog." The Doctor said as he set the coordinates for Mobeus.

"Does this mean that the animals on this…Mobeus can talk?" Martha asked, slightly amazed.

"Talk?…They do more than that: they wear clothes, drive motorcars, even build machines to fly! I wonder if they've been to the moons yet?" The Doctor said as he pushed more buttons and held onto levers.

Martha laughed as they were traveling, "Well, at least it's better than the Jadoon on the moon!"

Suddenly, there was a slight groan as some bright lights started appearing in the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't notice as he was still working on setting the coordinates for Mobeus. Martha, however, not only noticed…she also noticed that the lights were coming toward both the Doctor AND her.

"Doctor, what are those…?" Martha asked while trying to be calm.

"Huh…?" The Doctor asked as he turned around, finally noticing the bright light in the room.

"The Lights, Doctor, What are the Lights?" Martha asked finally allowing herself to become a little more hysterical.

"OH! That's just the TARDIS's Camouflage System for People. I didn't know that this was still-" The Doctor began.

"LOOK! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S DOING!" Martha shouted, beginning to panic.

"It's going to change our outward appearance…but it wouldn't do that unless there was something dangerous in the works." The Doctor said as he continued staring.

Soon the option to run was taken out of their hands as the lights engulfed them both. Meanwhile, the TARDIS continued moving towards their destination, Mobeus.

--

Shadow was out for an early morning run with a reprogrammed Metal Sonic. Metal was somewhat of a surprising mystery as he was given emotions and now was a flesh and blood hedgehog sporting dark blue fur and red eyes. The only other difference between Metal and a normal hedgehog was that he didn't use contractions. Both were listening to music on their Greentooth machines, courtesy of their friend and new billionaire Miles Prower. It was then that Metal heard something out of place.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Metal asked while trying to look for the noise.

Shadow slowed down, also looking for the sound.

"It sounds like…something landing?" Metal questioned as he still looked.

Shadow found the cause of the sound, and grabbed Metal as they both ducked as a giant, human sized blue box appeared out of nowhere and literally spun it's way onto the ground, landing with a large metallic groan.

As Metal and Shadow stood up, they heard the sound of a door opening. They turned around to see two Mobeuns (A/N: sp?) stepping out of the big blue box. One a hedgehog with brown fur, long hair and wearing a red coat, purple shirt, blue jeans and black high-healed boots. The other was a gold-furred hedgehog with black hair, a pinstripe suit, brown trench coat, and black Kikverse sneakers. Both were coughing as smoke started pouring out of the inside of the blue box.

"Doctor, what happened? Why is everything so tall?" The brown-furred hedgehog asked the gold-furred hedgehog named 'Doctor'.

"I don't know…uh, Martha…uhm?" The Doctor said Martha and pointing to Metal and Shadow.

Martha looked over to where The Doctor was pointing and finally got the picture.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is Martha. Who would you two be?" The Doctor asked Metal and Shadow.

"Wait, I don't get it…Doctor…Doctor Who?" Shadow asked as he stared at the two new arrivals.

_**End Chapter 1**_


End file.
